Plongée dans le noir
by Anders Andrew
Summary: [Saison 5] Dean a décidé de dire oui à Michaël, mais Castiel le trouve avant et lui refait le portrait façon Picasso, avant qu'ils ne parviennent à se mettre au clair avec leurs sentiments (vous savez de quelle façon)


**Titre : **Plongée dans le noir

**Fandom : **Supernatural (saison 6)

**Rating : **R

**Genres :** Angst, Lime et slash

**Personnages : **Castiel/Dean

**Nombre de mots : **629  
**Commentaires : **Cadeau pour modocanis, sur le kink "rough sex" - reprend la scène dans la saison 5 où Cas chope Dean dans une allée (vous savez très bien de quelle allée je parle XD)

* * *

Le poing de Cas le cueillit pile au menton, et le coup le sonna si bien qu'il percuta les poubelles et s'affala par terre.  
Mais l'ange ne le laissa pas si facilement. Il le saisit par les pans de sa veste, et, comme s'il ne pesait rien, le releva d'un geste.  
- Tu comptes dire oui à Michaël.  
Dean ne savait pas quoi répondre et il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Castiel le frappa encore. Son poing était dur, noueux. Il avait l'habitude de cogner et le faisait bien, de façon efficace.  
Le chasseur chancela, la peur au ventre. Il avait du mal à respirer, le sang lui coulait dans les yeux, ses oreilles tintaient.  
Il fut projeté contre le mur.  
- J'ai tout sacrifié pour toi !, s'insurgea Cas de sa voix la plus rauque.  
Et évidemment, Dean s'en voulait pour ça aussi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ? Se battre ? Il était à bout de force. Il n'était qu'un homme, lui.  
Il ne pouvait pas vaincre. Il n'y arriverait pas. Il avait vu ce qui allait arriver.  
Il ne voulait pas priver Castiel de ses ailes, le cloîtrer dans un camp de réfugiés en le laissant se réfugier dans le sexe et les drogues.  
- Cas, croassa-t-il, tentant de s'excuser, bien que sa décision soit irrévocable.  
Les lèvres de l'ange s'emparèrent des siennes.  
Il sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner. Il n'était plus qu'un vaste brasier.  
Ses mains maladroites se crispèrent sur les épaules, agrippant le trench-coat comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et il gémit, parce qu'après ce déferlement de violence, même une once de tendresse paraissait un paradis sur terre.  
Il sentit les doigts de Cas effleurer son oreille et se glisser dans ses cheveux.  
- Je suis désolé, chuchota l'ange en se détachant tout doucement.  
Dean rapprocha son visage du sien. Il avait toujours mal, mais il survivrait.  
Son souffle caressa les lèvres pleines de Jimmy Novak – sauf qu'à cet instant, Dean ne pensait plus qu'à Cas.  
- Je ne veux pas t'abandonner. Je veux juste...je veux essayer de sauver ce qui peut l'être. Sam, Bobby...et toi.  
Le regard de Cas se leva sur lui, brillant de perplexité.  
Sans répondre à ses questions silencieuses, Dean se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau.  
Les mains de l'ange ne tardèrent guère à trouver sa ceinture. Il le laissa la défaire, et ouvrir ses jeans. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'ils faisaient.  
- Tu n'as pas le droit, chuchota Cas.  
Dean toucha lentement sa nuque.  
- C'est la seule solution.  
Il sentit ses vêtements tomber sur ses chevilles, et l'air froid balayer ses fesses nues. La paume chaude de Castiel se posa entre ses jambes.  
- Tu n'as pas le droit, répéta l'ange sur un ton plus dur.  
Ses doigts serrèrent. Dean renversa la tête dans un grognement. Castiel mordilla sa gorge.  
- Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, haleta Dean.  
Quelque chose d'humide s'introduisit en lui, provoquant un brusque sursaut dans son bas-ventre. Il écarquilla les yeux, sans trouver les mots.  
La respiration de Cas se fit plus lourde contre son cou. Son doigt entama de rapide va et vient entre ses fesses, ce qui fit couiner Dean sans qu'il puisse se retenir.  
- Oh...OH !  
Il devinait obscurément ce qui allait se produire ensuite. Il pouvait sentir l'érection de son ange contre sa cuisse.  
Il l'enlaça étroitement, sa volonté faiblissant à mesure que le plaisir prenait le pas sur chacun de ses sens – besoin de toucher, de s'enivrer de son odeur, du goût de sa peau...  
- Cas !  
L'interpellé déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres en écartant ses fesses, et le poinçonna violemment contre le mur.  
- Aaaaaaaaah !  
Le lampadaire le plus proche explosa, les plongeant dans le noir.


End file.
